


Nightmares

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: snupin100, Dark Magic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Post-War, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus was forced to do many things as a spy, and some things still haunt him. (Alternate post-war)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Snupin100's Alphabet Challenge. I chose Alphabet – Y – You-Know-Who. This was written pre-DH so alternate post-war. Past non-con references.

_Hands slithered around his cock and fisted violently in sync with the thrusts behind him. He groaned in pleasure/plain, bracing for the_ Crucio _that was coming—_

Severus woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He sat up, one hand clenching his lover's hand. Woken by the action, Remus sat up and leaned towards Severus.

"Another of those…?"

The former spy nodded slowly, ashamed to look at him.

Remus wrapped his arms around Severus and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It's in the past..." Remus kissed Severus gently, reassuringly. "All that matters is the love we share _now_."


End file.
